


Tristesse

by SookieWrites



Series: Sookie's Originshipping fics [22]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Insults, M/M, originshipping
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SookieWrites/pseuds/SookieWrites
Summary: "Tout ces sentiments négatifs explosent dans la tête de ce jeune homme nommé Pierre Rochard. Cela peut paraître bizarre pour certaines personnes, mais oui, le dresseur le plus fort de Hoenn est en train de pleurer en ce moment même."
Relationships: Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: Sookie's Originshipping fics [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875454
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Tristesse

Les gens pensent souvent que les adultes ne peuvent pas pleurer, ou ressentir la tristesse. Bien-sûr, tout cela est faux, et ce même lorsque la personne est amoureuse de quelqu'un.

Qu'est-ce que la tristesse alors? Ressentir un "coup de blues"? Se sentir mal dans sa peau, perdu, ou même complètement anéanti? Pourquoi pleurons-nous lorsque l'on est triste? Cette eau salée qui sort de nos yeux serait-elle le reflet de nos souffrances? Pourquoi est-ce si mal vu de pleurer?

Tout ces sentiments négatifs explosent dans la tête de ce jeune homme nommé Pierre Rochard. Cela peut paraître bizarre pour certaines personnes, mais oui, le dresseur le plus fort de Hoenn est en train de pleurer en ce moment même.

La colère, l'impuissance, la culpabilité le ronge. La pensée de son père, qui voulait utiliser l'Energie Infinie - en sacrifiant des Pokémon - le plonge dans un état de mépris intense. Même si grâce à Flora et Amaryllis tout s'est bien terminé, la météorite a été détruite grâce au pouvoir de Rayquaza, Pierre se sent inutile, moins que rien.

Après cet évènement palpitant, le jeune homme a décidé de se confier à Marc, qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami à l'époque. Il voulait quitter la Ligue et lui donner sa place. Mais en réalité, la tension amoureuse était beaucoup trop profonde, les hommes s'aimaient. Alors un doux baiser a eu lieu, et un merveilleux couple s'est formé.

Dans le lit, rien ne va plus. Pierre n'arrête pas de bouger, de gémir de peine, de taper du poing sur les oreillers de crier. Les larmes coulent à flots, il ne peut même pas se confier à Marc, il est à l'arène, sûrement en train de combattre. Alors Pierre décide simplement de lui envoyer un message : "Marc... Viens à la maison, j'ai besoin d'aide".

Tout à coup, des bruits de pas de plus en plus rapides s'approchent de la demeure. Serait-ce... Marc? Là pour l'aider? Les yeux de Pierre s'illuminent d'impatience, il se précipite pour ouvrir la porte.

Erreur. Il ne s'agit pas de son mari mais de son père, l'homme qui hante son esprit depuis plusieurs semaines. Il se tient là, debout devant son fils, essoufflé d'avoir marché aussi vite, et perdu lui aussi.

"Pierre, je suis vraiment désolé de tout ce qui s'est passé, pardonne moi..."

\- Ferme la! Tu crois vraiment que sacrifier l'énergie des Pokémon était une bonne idée? Espèce d'ignorant, tu ne fais ça que pour ta putain d'entreprise.

\- Mais Pierre c'était une erreur je...

\- CONNARD!

Suite à ces mots, Pierre, enragé claque brutalement la porte. Il est extrêmement rare qu'il insulte les gens, mais son était émotionnel a pris le dessus. Le jeune homme n'a plus la force de rester debout, il s'effondre et s'écroule sur le sol, attendant que Marc arrive avec tristesse.

Deux heures plus tard, l'après-midi commence à s'en aller. Un homme mystérieux tape à la porte plusieurs fois, mais ne remarque aucune réaction. Il décide de l'ouvrir avec les clés ce qu'il voit le choque : son mari Pierre allongé sur le sol, un air extrêmement triste sur le visage!

Mais Pierre sent que quelque chose de positif est là. Il sent que son mari s'approche doucement de son corps avant de lui caresser la joue et les cheveux. Il se réveille suite à ce contact.

"Pierre... Dis moi ce qui ne va pas... Je suis là pour toi. Attends, on va s'allonger sur le lit, on sera mieux pour en parler d'accord?"

Marc soulève doucement Pierre en le serrant dans ses bras avant de le déposer sur le lit. Il place ses lèvres sur son front avant de lui chanter une chanson d'amour. Sa présence réchauffe le cœur de Pierre qui sourit doucement.

"Marc... Je pense que ça t'arrive de temps en temps de se sentir comme moins que rien?"

\- Oui... Je pense que c'est ton cas en ce moment?

\- Marc... Je suis vraiment désolé de ne rien avoir pu faire concernant la météorite...

\- Pierre, tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit? Ne t'en veux pas! Ce n'est pas de ta faute après tout et tu as fait de ton mieux.

\- Quand bien même... Je t'aime tellement Marc. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'aime.

\- Après tout tu es l'amour de ma vie Pierre, je suis tout le temps là pour toi. Tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier?

\- Je voudrais bien un chocolat chaud s'il te plaît, je sais que tu les fais bien.

Marc s'en va dans la cuisine pour lui préparer un chocolat chaud et lui donne. Les deux hommes s'embrassent tendrement et Pierre retrouve à nouveau sa bonne humeur initiale.

"Je t'aime Marc."

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @stevenstonies


End file.
